The Surge
The Surge is the first episode of the third season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Following the events of the previous season, the Ninja have started working at Sensei Wu's Academy (shown in the episode to be on the same property of Darkley's School for Bad Boys), training a new generation of Ninja. However, the lessons in good behavior are quickly wearing the pupils out. During recess, the Ninja and Sensei Wu take a break to eat some pudding, as well as have some tea, only to be interrupted by Nya sharing the news about them getting clearance for a field trip to world famous Borg Industries' Borg Tower. At this, all the students and teachers of the academy set off by bus to Ninjago City, where they are fascinated to see the amazing new technology of the city that Borg Industries added. But as they were she was distracted, Nya accidentaly crashes the bus straight into a hover truck. In an effort to help the situation, Cole gets out to use his strength, only to be confronted by a Borg Industries robot that asks him to move aside for it to deal with it. Sensei decides that since they were a short distance away, the pupils and teachers should take the walk to the building by foot. Entering in, the visitors are welcomed by P.I.X.A.L., a female android created to work at Borg Industries. P.I.X.A.L. is especially fascinated by Zane, and asks him to see if she can scan the workings of the machinery created by Doctor Julien, which was allowed. When that was done, she notifies the ninja that Cyrus Borg, founder and president of the company, is waiting for them on a higher floor in his office, and then leads the students, Sensei, and Nya for a tour of the tower and its technology. As the ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the ninja were all very happy to meet him. Cyrus, after letting the ninja look around, shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself. It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus tells Kai that he should guard "them" with his life and to not let anyone know he had them. He then tells them that they must leave since he has things to do. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they begin to get suspicious about Borg. Being distracted, they accidentally drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades. Suddenly a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. Notes *Jay comments that the four Ninja are now powerless. But they did not lose their Elemental Blades, giving them no reason as to why they are powerless. *Kai is the only person not to be interested in going to Borg Tower. *When Kai asks Cyrus about the location of the tower being where the Overlord defeated, footage from the serpentine protest in Day of The Great Devourer and the romance that Jay and Nya were watching in The Green Ninja can be seen on a display screen. *When the students test Nya on the new machine which tells who you have a crush on, instead of Jay (who everyone would expect), Cole comes up. Gallery 27BorgOffice.jpg 27BorgStatue.jpg 27BTElevatorCam.jpg 27BTFromBelow.jpg 27BTLobby.jpg 27BTMain.jpg 27TeamPhoto.jpg 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg Cole12.png ColeEp1.jpg Jay_Lightning_Offroader.png JayError.png KaiFighter2.PNG Newninjagothesurge.jpg Nindroid1.png Nindroid_Jet_32.PNG Ninja5.png PXL.jpg Techninjathesurge.jpg TechnoBlades.png Thumbnail_42855.png Wu.png Wu3.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:2014 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rebooted episodes